Матрёшка
by Zafidrich
Summary: Lavi es como una muñeca rusa, y en el interior de la última pieza, así él no sea consciente de ello, está oculta la razón por la que ambos están allí, con los ojos vendados y pagando una deuda que no sabían que existía.


**_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_**

* * *

 _"Y se encontraron perdidos... con una misión borrosa y una pieza faltante"_

* * *

Tenía siete años y los dientes delanteros flojos cuando Alma encontró un juego de muñecas rusas tiradas en el lodo, no estaban demasiado visibles a causa de la hierba con varios meses de crecimiento, pero el color rojo fue suficiente para que la curiosidad lo embargara y corriera bajo la lluvia a recogerlas; tal vez fue el cinismo omnipotente lo que hizo que la más grande de todas tuviera el ojo borrado con la profunda marca de una navaja. No prestó atención a los defectos que pudiera tener y emocionado, regresó al orfanato moqueando por el inminente resfriado que había pescado.

Al llegar, tuvo que soportar el regaño de Tita y una terrible cucharada sopera de aceite de bacalao que le obstruyó la garganta y dejó su sensación resbalosa por un par de horas, según ella, ese aceite curaba cualquier mal, desde una deficiencia inmunológica hasta la temida leucemia, que tantas vidas había apagado dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese lugar; si alguien llegaba a preguntarle a Tita porqué su tan "milagroso" elixir no había salvado la vida de algún compañero, ella solo respondía con una sencilla explicación, y la voz quebrada por tanto sollozo que trataba de ocultar encerrándose en el baño durante horas: _"No tomó bastante aceite de bacalao"._ Alma leía -y escuchaba- lo suficiente, como para saber que si bien podría ayudar a prevenir la tos y algunas enfermedades respiratorias, jamás iba a borrar la sobrepoblación de glóbulos blancos proliferando dentro de las venas, y que en dosis tan altas como las que se les daba de manera casi religiosa cuando presentaban algún pequeño malestar les hacía agua la sangre y terminaban peor, sangrando por la nariz o con diarrea en los peores casos. No la juzgaba, era consciente de que a falta de un buen arsenal de medicinas, eso era lo único que tenían para suministrar, con la fe de que hiciera algún efecto milagrosa, así reservando los escasos analgésicos, para que los últimos días de los niños en su lecho de muerte no fueran tan dolorosos.

La tasa de mortalidad en el orfanato era elevada. Alma había nacido privilegiado con una excelente salud, vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros de juego morir, siempre como una flor marchita, en medio de sábanas blancas y aroma a hierba buena; en muchos libros leyó que la muerte vestía de negro, olía a metal y carne putrefacta, para él, la muerte se vestía de rosas y olía a incienso, solo eso podía explicar porqué la capilla se decoraba de esa manera cuando ella llegaba.

Aquel que pasara de los cinco años tenía más del ochenta por ciento de llegar a los trece, y si a esa edad se continuaba caminando sin ojeras de enfermedad bajo los ojos, estaría asegurada la edad adulta, Alma ya había superado el primer escalón, y sinceramente, las dos mujeres encargadas veían en él uno de los pocos individuos que saldrían de ahí caminando y no durmiendo en un sarcófago.

Él era un torbellino de risas y curiosidad, nadie quedaba ajeno a su presencia, y al final, terminó convirtiéndose en el hermano mayor de todos; el que ayudaba a Tita a bajar la fiebre con paños fríos, a cargar en su espalda si alguno de los más pequeños colapsaba y calmaba a los demás con cuentos llenos de alegría, iluminando la esperanza de los niños. Por eso, llevar algo tan encantador como las muñecas provocaba un brillo singular que despertó fascinación durante mucho tiempo, y Alma estaba orgulloso de ser el descubridor y dueño de tal maravilla.

Una vez estuvo arropado se tomó el tiempo para secar minuciosamente cada pieza, admirando los detalles tallados sobre la madera, la eventual raspadura sobre la pintura y el aroma a humedad que desprendía. Las quince _matrioshkas_ quedaron afiladas sobre su escritorio; en el orfanato, los que estudiaban tenían ese mueble como un lujo, y como extra, Tita los barnizaba con esmero, sacando de la reserva que tenía para la mesa del comedor o el altar de la capilla. Tenía un nuevo tema de conversación para compartir, y una vez, mientras observaba a dos de sus hermanos jugando a encajar las piezas unas dentro de otras, lo sorprendieron preguntándole sobre Rusia; ante la falta de respuesta, pronto fue en busca de Tita y le rogó insistente que pidiera prestados en la biblioteca libros sobre ese país y su artesanía, ella no podía negárselo, Alma era el que mantenía el tiquete activo, cuidaba los ejemplares como si fueran su vida, y a los niños les encantaba preguntarle sin descanso, pues les respondía con sencillez y emoción.

Al cabo de un tiempo se convirtieron en una de sus vistas preferidas, junto a las fotos de los lotos sonrosados impresos en las páginas enceradas de las enciclopedias de botánica, y el cielo que se extendía sobre él todos los días.

Y en uno de esos días despejados, cuando el azul intenso teñía el lienzo que tanto amaba, lo encontró leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la expresión relajada, y los cabellos de atardecer enmarcando su rostro, Alma se acercó a él por una razón absurda, de verdad quería preguntarle sobre el parche en el ojo, pero un poco de lucidez llegó en el último segundo, y se presentó a si mismo, incitándole a hacer lo mismo. Había arqueado una ceja sin comprender muy bien quién era o porqué había llegado a charlar tan despreocupado, pero después de unos segundos, correspondió la sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro sobre su regazo.

—Me dicen Lavi.


End file.
